Dreambert is Sick!
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Dreambert gets a cold, so Starlow takes care of him. Expect Bedsmith to come and Starlow legally acting like a doctor! I've decided this fan fiction is K plus because little kids may not understand some of the things in here. I wrote this for fun, so I'm sharing it with you guys!


**There is a math equation or science equation that I made up: Rain + People Getting Sick = Fan Fictions Where People Get Sick. This describes me, and since it's rainy and it's close to flu season, let's do another oneshot! Last one was Get Well Soon, Starlow, but I'll do a fan fiction where someone gets sick again. The difference? In this one, well, I'll let you find out…**

After working so hard, Starlow was given a vacation to Pi'illo Island again. Unlike the other one, no bat kings or the Massif Bros. will ever meet up with her. She was so happy that she could just relax, so she went to Driftwood Shore to sit on a beach chair.

When she got there, she sat on a beach chair, which had an umbrella over it. As she was relaxing, she heard something.

_Achoo!_

Starlow was surprised by the noise. It sounded like a sneeze, but the "ah" part sounded congested. She looked in front of her and saw Dreambert laying on his side near the water the beach. His nose was red, and he was just staring at the sand, moving it with his finger. Starlow flew up to him quickly with worry.

"Dreambert! What are you doing here?!"

He looked up at Starlow tiredly and sniffed. He then answered, "They think I should get out more because I'm not feeling well. I don't feel like…"

Suddenly, water surrounded Dreambert. Starlow got even closer to him and grabbed his royal robe. However, she could only stop the tide from taking him away. When the water went back into the ocean, Dreambert was shivering because of the cold water that had just touched his skin.

"You should go to bed. You're obviously sick, and I can't carry you,"

"Sick? I'm not sick!" he answered in his congested voice. He sniffed and slowly went to the beach chair. He laid down on it and coughed in his arm.

"Really, because that seemed sick, literally," replied Starlow. She flew to Dreambert and felt his warm forehead. _Yep, that's a fever_, she thought. She took her foot off of him.

"We should take the pipes to your castle," suggested Starlow. Dreambert nodded and sat up. "Yes, so I can…" He was interrupted by a sneeze, making Starlow giggle a little bit.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just sounded like 'Yes, so I can Achoo!'"

Despite "Achoo" being just a noise and not a verb, they both laughed, making the tourists stare at them.

"We should leave…"

"Agreed," he interrupted.

They both flew to the pipe, but Starlow had to fly slower because of the sick Pi'illo. When they went in the pipe and got to Pi'illo Castle, a pink Pi'illo came up to them.

"Prince, we were so worried about you!" the pink Pi'illo said, "Where were you?"

"He was in Driftwood Shore," answered Starlow, "But he's going to be in bed and rest"

"But I don't want to go to bed! I want to know what the Pi'illo was going to say!" whined the prince.

"If you want to know what I was going to say, we were going to talk about putting a restraining order for you and Bedsmith…"

"Do it! Do…" He was interrupted by another sneeze, making Starlow concerned about him. Bedsmith could help him, if he learned his lesson on napping on a sick prince.

"Prince Dreambert, I think we should move that for another day, when both you and Bedsmith are better," said the Pi'illo. When he left, Dreambert was in disbelief. Starlow, on the other hand, was confused about the whole situation.

"Bedsmith is also sick?" asked Starlow. He nodded and continued walking with Starlow. When they got to his room, the prince laid down in his bed. Starlow flew to him with a worried look on her face.

"Do you need anything, Dreambert?" asked Starlow.

"Yes, maybe I'll have some water…or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" wondered Starlow.

"I remember when I was little…"

Starlow was shocked that a prince thousands of years old would remember that. "You can remember that when you're about 9,000 years old?!"

Dreambert shook his head and sighed. "No, I was petrified, remember?"

Embarrassed that the comment slipped out, Starlow lied, "Did I say 9,000 years old? No, I meant your power level is over 9,000!"

He chuckled at what Starlow tried to fix and coughed in his arm. He continued what he was going to say.

"When I was little, I remember being sick and my mom would take me to some doctor, who's remedies were way different than yours. You can use your current ones, but I know you're not a doctor,"

Surprised about saying this about a cold, Starlow answered, "Really? I guess I can be Dr. Starlow then!"

Dreambert was confused because Starlow wasn't a doctor, but he accepted that she would still try to act like one. At least it's way better than Bedsmith being a doctor.

"Ok, then I'll be your…ah…ah…Achoo!"

He gained a runny nose after that sneeze. "I think I'll get a tissue box," replied Starlow.

She flew out of the room to find one. While she was gone, the prince enjoyed a nice nap in his bed. He need a power nap and he felt awful, so sleeping would satisfy both needs.

As she looked around the castle, she was flying at high speed. After looking around for a minute, she bumped into somebody. She backed away a couple inches and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I was just…"

She then identified the person, who was Bedsmith. He also had a runny nose and looked like he wasn't feeling 100% today. He was holding a blue tissue box so he could blow his nose.

"Starlow? Is that you?" he asked.

She was shocked it was Bedsmith, but she had to continue talking to him. "Yes, can I have your tissue box for an hour, or a day, or when Dreambert gets better,"

"Dreambert?" he sniffed, "I do want to nap, on, him…"

"Wow, you don't sound as peppy as usual. Maybe you can go in a bed far away from Dreambert?"

Bedsmith coughed in his arm a couple of times before looking back at her. "Please, I'm so tired…"

Starlow had to think about this for a second. He did want to nap on him, but he didn't seem like himself today. It was just a cold, but it being harmless was new to them. After thousands of years being petrified, you would expect things to be way different and harmful.

Starlow sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you can go in the same room, just be in a separate…"

Bedsmith grabbed Starlow with his other arm and ran away. Starlow guided him to the room, but she was really surprised he could still run. When they got to the door, Bedsmith let go of Starlow.

"Bedsmith…is…tired…" he panted. Starlow slowly opened the door with her foot and saw Dreambert sleeping in his bed. In her opinion, he looked cute when taking a nap.

"Bedsmith, hurry and get to the other bed," whispered Starlow.

He followed Starlow's command and went in the bed next to Dreambert's bed. He put the tissue box on the table between them and went to sleep. Starlow flew close to Dreambert.

"Wake up, sleepy head," whispered Starlow.

Dreambert slowly woke up and gazed at Starlow. "I've brought you a tissue box. It's on the table next to you,"

The prince grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. He threw it in the trash can, but he noticed something odd. He glanced at the bed next to him again, then at Starlow. It was Bedsmith resting with his obviously audible congested breathing.

"Starlow, why did you invite him?"

"It's ok, he's fine. He ran out of energy while running," reassured Starlow.

Dreambert sighed with relief and went back to sleep. However, the Star Sprite put her ear to his chest, hearing his heart. The prince woke up and sat up.

"What are you…"

"Shhh…I'm trying to listen to your heart,"

When she stopped listening to his heart, she flew a foot back. Dreambert now remembered that she was going to act like a doctor.

"Dr. Starlow, I feel awful!" he said dramatically.

"Ok, but you need to sit on the edge of your bed," responded Starlow in a deep voice.

Dreambert sat on the left side of his bed, while Starlow went in front of him.

"Ok, now open wide, say 'ahhhh'"

Dreambert was puzzled about the command. "I thought you were a doctor,"

Starlow remembered that he didn't know about what the doctors now do. "I think Bedsmith is about to come over here!"

The statement finally made Dreambert say "ahhh", so Starlow checked inside his mouth. When he looked behind him, he saw that Bedsmith was still sleeping, so he closed his mouth.

"Now, I think I should check your reflexes, so I'll just ram into your knee because I have no hammer…"

"Wait, you're going to ram into me?!" exclaimed Dreambert.

"Yes, because how am I going to test it? I'm not a doctor, but I don't want to check inside your nose first," answered Starlow.

She gulped and counted down from three. "Three…two…one!" She then flew into Dreambert's knee, which made the lower part of his leg kick up. Surprised that his leg didn't hit her, she flew away from his leg.

"Maybe we should do…"

Dreambert yawned, which made him use willpower not to lay down.

"I forgot you were tired," said Starlow. She pulled the blankets up with her mouth, making Dreambert go under the covers. She tucked him in and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Dreambert," she whispered as she went out the door. She then remembered something she forgot since she saw him.

"It was my vacation and I forgot!" she exclaimed. She had to make a decision about if she should go with Dreambert or enjoy her vacation. She decided on what choice to make and went back in the room. She went in Dreambert's bed and snuggled with him. After a few seconds, Bedsmith was next to them.

"Dreambert…zzzz…." he sleep talked.

"Get back in bed, Bedsmith. You're sleepwalking," whispered Starlow.

He went back in his bed, but even in his sleep, he knew what was going on.

_Dreambert, you're so lucky to have Starlow… _he thought in his dreams.

**This is a long story, but I loved doing it. If you copied and pasted this on Microsoft Word, you will see this message is on the sixth page.**

**I daydreamed of ideas for this story so much, I played a game I play when I think of a story about sick people: Nose Doctor. It's an app, but it's got two stars. 0_0 I guess I only enjoy it because it calms down my thoughts about this fan fiction. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
